


The Khatun

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor Weir.  Colonel Sumner.  You have honored me with your attention.  I understand your need to trade is great.  The Coalition would trade with you.  We want what you can bring to the war against the Wraith.  But you must honor me further by honoring the custom of the People.  One of you must join my purdah.  No alliance can move forward without trust.  To make an exception for you would be a dishonor to all those who have joined with me before.  To show your trustworthiness, you must comply with the tradition.  There can be no other way.”  She saw the disappointment on the faces of the Atlantians.</p><p>“But I think we can reach a compromise.  While it is true that many of the members of my purdah live within my walls at all times this is not always the case.  Should one of your number join with me and I will allow him to continue in your service.  He must agree to attend me during ceremonial occasions and on regularly scheduled days of service, barring an emergency requiring him in your own service.  A span each moon would be sufficient.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Khatun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Stargate Atlantis 10 year fest. Now, I had intended to actually _finish_ it on time for today's anniversary but alas, it was not to be. Still, I wanted to take part so I'm posting the first part with my vow to finish it next week. It has not been beta'd...that will come next week, too. 
> 
> This is an AU of what the Pegasus galaxy _could_ have been like when the Atlantis expedition arrived.

The Khatun

~*~

Colonel Sumner sat back on the rickety bar stool. “Come again?” He’d been trying to get an audience with the man pouring drinks in a disreputable bar for days. He was no bartender, though. Military in bearing, older than many of the people Sumner had met in Pegasus, this man was serious business. A leader of the Genii, he’d been told. An ally of the leader of the Coalition of worlds here in Pegasus. Sumner eyed Kolya warily. If anyone could introduce them to the Coalition, this man could. But would he?

“If you seek allies against the Wraith as you claim, you must speak to the Hakan. It is she who leads the Coalition. She who will say if you are worthy of our trust.” The Genii seemed ambivalent about their chances of that happening.

Sumner held a hand up to silence the men with him. “Where would we find this ‘Hakan’?”

“She leads the hunt on the Athosian home world.” He passed a papyrus like paper across the sticky bar. “Here are the symbols for the Ring of the Ancestors. Go there. I cannot say if she will welcome you but no one else can speak words of welcome until you have her leave.” The Genii commander stood, extending his hand. “I hope that she accepts you, Colonel. Your people are strong. We have need of that strength.”

~*~

“The Khatun will see you now.”

Ford leaned in to whisper, “Didn’t Commander Kolya call her Hakan?”

Major Sheppard, silent until now, spoke. “Khatun is the female equivalent of Khan. Ancient Chinese…and the Turks. Hakan is a derivative. Same thing.” At the surprised looks on both men’s faces he shrugged. “Took Anthropology in my freshman year. Easy A, sir.”

Sumner grunted. Perhaps the pretty faced fly-boy wouldn’t be useless after all. He stepped under the tent flap into the dimly lit interior. Seated on a rough-hewn chair piled with animal furs was a diminutive young woman. She was beautiful, Sumner had to admit. Young, he thought. Young to be the leader of half a galaxy.

“Khatun Emmagan, my name is Colonel Marshall Sumner. This is my second, Major John Sheppard, and my aide Lieutenant Aidan Ford. We come seeking trade and an alliance in our fight to defeat the Wraith.”

She rose from her chair with grace. She walked to the three, stopping just inches from where they stood. “Trade and allies. These things all the People seek.” She continued her walk, circling around them. “And yet you are not of the People, are you Colonel Sumner? Surely we would have met before now if you were.” Retaking her place in front of them she paused. “Still. We have heard of your exploits against the Wraith. Not many would chose to fight when they could withdraw. I find that intriguing. But you have suffered losses with your crops this season.” She smiled. “Yes. I have heard about the spoor sickness of the grains you rely on. It leaves you little to trade, does it not? So, please. Tell me what the Coalition will gain from friendship with you?”

“It is true that our crops have been affected. We have need of grain if we are to feed our people this winter. We are not without value to the Coalition, though. We have come from a far galaxy with space-worthy ships and armaments that we can bring to the fight against the Wraith. We have scientists and healers that can help those affected by the war or disease.” Sumner was uncertain about being so open…so honest in stating the needs and strengths of Atlantis. But there was no going back. They had agreed that this was the necessary path to survival. 

“Noble offerings. And what would you wish to receive in return?”

“Besides our need for grain we seek a specific power source. One that is only useful with Ancestor technology. We have heard it called a _potentia_ by the Brotherhood on Dagon.”

Sumner chanced a small smile. “The Brothers do not have the power to stop us from taking the potentia in their care. We did not attempt to do so. That would violate our laws and principles. We are an honorable people, Khatun Emmagan. We intend to be fair trading partners with the People.”

Teyla Tegan Emmagan resumed her seat and gestured for her advisors to draw near. After a whispered conversation that lasted several minutes the advisors withdrew to regain their places behind her. “There is some disagreement over your welcome, Colonel. A concern about your worthiness.”

Sumner winced. “How can we resolve this…disagreement?”

Teyla leaned forward. The gentle curiosity of an innocent young woman she’d shown was gone leaving the leader of worlds in its place.

“There is a custom among the People when allying with another. An alliance of a personal nature is formed with me, ensuring that the petitioners have the same goals and desires as the People do. If you agree to this alliance, we can begin the negotiations for the items you require.”

“Can you be more specific about this custom, Khatun? What sort of alliance are you referring to?”

Teyla rose and gestured at the cluster of men standing near the chair she’d risen from. “These are but a part of my _purdah_. They represent the worlds of the Coalition. This is Laden Radim of the Genii, Ronon Dex of Sateda…these others members of all our unified worlds. If you join the Coalition, one of your members will take their place among them. Once bonded to me, we will view you as of the People.” She shrugged. “Not all we encounter are willing to be counted among our numbers. It is for you to choose.”

Sumner looked over to where Major Sheppard was shifting awkwardly in place. “Do you know what this ‘purdah’ is, Major.”

John cleared his throat. “Uhm. Yes, sir. It’s another word for harem. Sir.”

“You defer to him? I was under the assumption that you were the leader of your people, Marshall Sumner.”

“Major Sheppard has knowledge of the customs and beliefs of many cultures. I defer to his knowledge, not his station.” Sumner carefully schooled his features. “We rely on each other for our different strengths, Khatun Emmagan. But only one can make the final decision. Surely this is the case with the People as well.”

Teyla smiled, wide and genuine. “Yes, Colonel. It is so with the People as well, though not with all the members of the Coalition. It was a struggle to find the manner of rule that suits us all. So I ask you, as the one tasked with making the decisions among your people, are the terms of your entry into the Coalition acceptable to you? Will you give me one of your people?”

The dashed hopes of finding allies and supplies tasted like dust in his mouth. “I’m sorry, Khatun Emmagan. I cannot give you one of my men. There are so few of us, and everyone is vital to the defense of the city. I cannot order one to forsake his duty, not even if it means grain for the winter.”

The men surrounding her mumbled low and Marshall wished he had his weapons. If it went South now it could be dicey getting out of this in one piece.

“You speak well, Colonel Sumner.” Teyla nodded her head at the rumble behind her. “The members of my purdah approve.” Teyla flicked her delicate wrist and chairs were brought in and arranged around the table on the far side of the tent. “We will eat. We will talk.”

~*~

John pushed the sauce around his plate with the flat bread that served as his utensil. The similarities of the People with Middle Eastern cultures on Earth surprised him. He supposed it was logical in a way. The Ancients seeded both galaxies. Cultures would naturally form along similar lines. He found himself drifting, sated with rich food after months of privation and rationing.

“Do you not find it so, Major?”

John’s head snapped around, taking in the combined stares of all sitting around the table. Colonel Sumner’s less-than pleased expression told him all he needed to know about how long he’d been zoned out. “I’m terribly sorry, Khatun. I’m afraid I was woolgathering. Could you repeat the question?”

“Ah, Major.” Teyla laughed, clearly pleased with his reaction. “Woolgathering.” She said, rolling the word in her mouth as though tasting it. “What a charming word. But no. You are tired. It has been a long day for us all.” She stood. “Come. Let us show you to your tents. We will talk again tomorrow.”

Sumner stood as well. “Forgive us, Khatun Emmagan. But we must report to back to the city. With your permission, I’d like to return to the gate and confer with my people.”

“Of course, Colonel. Ronon will escort you to the ring of the Ancestors.” The tall, heavily muscled young man stepped forward and dipped his head in a short bow.

~*~

“The Khatun…the leader…of the Coalition seems open to trade, Dr. Weir. The custom of having a member of the expedition join her harem may make that impossible but we’re still at the bargaining table. I’d like to suggest to her that you come planetside and take part in the remaining talks, if you’re amenable. You’re a negotiator by trade, I’m a foot soldier. I could end up doing more harm than good.”

“Ask the Khatun, Colonel. Ask if it suits her. Explain the divide we have between military and civilian. I’ll be ready to come at first light if it’s her wish.” She smiled. “Harem. I can just see your face when _that_ was explained.”

Sumner snorted. “I’ll be in touch in the morning, Doctor. Sumner out.” The connection to the city cut and the gate shut down. Turning to the silent Ronon, waiting seemingly patiently, he asked to speak very briefly with the Khatun before retiring for the night.

“This way,” was all he said.

~*~

Teyla looked up from examining the box of sweets Doctor Weir had brought as a gift for her. Chocolate. She ran a finger over the waxy dome of one of the candies. The aroma was intoxicating. Perhaps there were things the people of the city of the Ancestors could trade after all.

“Doctor Weir. Welcome to Athos.” Teyla gestured to the table where a morning meal was being spread. “Please, sit. Colonel Sumner informed me that you are in charge of the personnel living within the city of the Ancestors. Is this true?”

“I am the civilian head, yes. Colonel Sumner is in charge of all military assets. We divide the tasks that overlap between the two of us. It has worked well for us.” She sank into her seat, trying not to stare at the bounty spread across the table. She hadn’t seen so much food in a very long time.

“I appreciate your allowing me to take part in the talks between our peoples. I am honored to be here.”

“You are welcome, Doctor.” She smiled as Colonel Sumner, Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford entered and took their places at the table. “Tell me, what sort of honorific is ‘doctor’. Is it your rank or your station?”

“It is a recognition of my education, Khatun. There are many kinds of doctor on our world. I am a Doctor of Anthropology. The study of people and cultures.”

“Ah, like Major Sheppard then.”

Elizabeth startled. “Major Sheppard?” She craned her neck slightly, peering down the table at the blushing man in question.

“I don’t have a doctorate, Khatun. I have very little of the training that Doctor Weir has, most of my training is in mathematics and aeronautical engineering.”

Teyla held John’s eyes for a long beat before turning to Colonel Sumner. “Your military officers are well educated in fields not immediately suited to their roles, do you not think?”

“On the contrary, Khatun. We find the more our people know the more useful they are. Major Sheppard has a well-rounded education as do most of the military personnel on Atlantis.” Sumner shot Sheppard a glance. “His education in aeronautics means he can make use of the air ships left behind by the Ancients.”

Teyla looked back to Sheppard. “Perhaps you would be willing to take me in one of your flying vessels, Major. I find I am most interested in the idea of them.”

Securing a nod from his commander John said, “I’m sure we can work something out, Khatun. It would be my pleasure.”

Teyla beamed. “We will speak of it later. For now? Let us enjoy the meal.”

~*~

Teyla sat back, stretching her neck to release the tension there. She wanted these Atlantians to join the People. She needed them. The technology they possessed would enable the Coalition to strike a powerful blow against the Wraith. But they were a skittish people, unwilling to commit. Perhaps she could ease their fears somewhat.

“Doctor Weir. Colonel Sumner. You have honored me with your attention. I understand your need to trade is great. The Coalition would trade with you. We want what you can bring to the war against the Wraith. But you must honor me further by honoring the custom of the People. One of you must join my purdah. No alliance can move forward without trust. To make an exception for you would be a dishonor to all those who have joined with me before. To show your trustworthiness, you must comply with the tradition. There can be no other way.” She saw the disappointment on the faces of the Atlantians.

“But I think we can reach a compromise. While it is true that many of the members of my purdah live within my walls at all times this is not always the case. Should one of your number join with me and I will allow him to continue in your service. He must agree to attend me during ceremonial occasions and on regularly scheduled days of service, barring an emergency requiring him in your own service. A span each moon would be sufficient.”

Doctor Weir hoped she didn’t look as relieved as she felt. Or as guilty. The idea of selling one of their own for food didn’t sit well, no matter the custom of the Coalition. “I’m sorry, Khatun. We are not familiar with the ways of time keeping here. I’m afraid I don’t know how many days make up a span.”

“Seven sunsets in a span. Four spans in a moon.” She rose from her place at the head of the table. “No doubt you will need to talk. This is understandable. Perhaps this would be an appropriate time for the Major to show me his wonderful flying machine?” She smiled at Sheppard, holding out her hand to him. With a quick look to Sumner for permission, John reached out and clasped Teyla’s hand in his. “It would be my honor, Khatun Emmagan.”

~*~

Teyla greatly enjoyed her morning on the fabled city of the Ancestors. Major Sheppard was a charming host, showing her secluded balconies that showed the magnificent spires of the city center to best advantage. He settled her into the co-pilots seat on the ‘jumper’, as he called it, and dazzled her with a ride through the stars. 

Now, sitting in their conference room, she looked at the thin faces around her. She’d seen what meager stores were available at the lunch served in their ‘mess’, even though they’d tried valiantly to disguise the lack. She felt for them. She hoped they would make a wise choice.

“Doctor, Colonel. Have you made a decision?”

“We have, Khatun. We have decided that we would be honored to join the Coalition and accept the price we must pay. You may have your pick of our military men to join your purdah. We cannot in order a civilian to do so but I have no doubt that many would be willing if it meant the expedition would have grain for the winter. We accept the terms as you’ve laid them out. One span per moon plus attendance for diplomatic events unless an emergency here requires his presence on Atlantis.” Doctor Weir sucked in a breath. “Do you wish to meet more of our people or do you wish me to make a choice for you?”

“Thank you, Doctor. That won’t be necessary. I choose Major John Sheppard. He will join my purdah and with his joining buy entry into the Coalition for all of you.” Teyla stood and gestured to her honor guard to do so as well. “No doubt the Major has duties that will need to be handed off to others while he joins me on Athos. This is acceptable to me. He will report to me for training in two sunsets. It will be an intense span of training for him, I fear. Most of my purdah spend a full moon in training. But he is an agreeable man. I’m sure he will pick up what he needs to know quickly.” She bowed slightly to Doctor Weir, then turned and bowed to Colonel Sumner. “I welcome you to the Coalition, my friends. To honor our joining, a gift of grain and supplies will be waiting for you when Major Sheppard comes through the ring. Until then? I bid you peace.”

~*~

John looked at his reflection again. He was nervous. He’d endured endless ribbing about his new role as harem boy and he’d let it get to him. He ran his fingers over his jaw, checking for any stray facial hair that he’d missed while shaving. Finding his cheeks smooth did little to settle his nerves.

He’d been assured by Colonel Sumner that he would be recalled if anything happened in the city but he still felt like he was deserting his post. He shook his head. He was as ready as he was going to be. It was approaching sunset on Athos. He’d better get moving or he’d be late. Gathering his duffle and radio he headed towards the gate room.

“Major. Are you sure you’re okay with this? We cannot force you to partake in the trust ritual, you know.”

John sighed. “Doctor Weir, we need the food. We need the contacts if we’re going to survive here. We have to protect Earth from the Wraith so we need help in fighting them. I’m a soldier. I understand duty. I’ll be fine.”

Dr. Weir slumped. “Thank you, Major. What you’re doing will save lives. Thank you.”

As the gate began dialing John spared a smile for the weary leader. “Relax, Doctor. Teyla doesn’t seem the type to torture her purdah. I’ll see you in a week.” With a salute for Colonel Sumner he stepped through the wormhole and into the dusk of Athos.

“Tell the Khatun that he’s here.” Ronon gestured for John to step away from the gate. “Tell your people to shut down the ring so we can send this stuff through.” He pointed to the pallets of supplies piled off to the side of the ring. “A gift from the Khatun to show her joy at your joining.”

“Right. Of course.” John keyed his radio. “Atlantis base, this is Sheppard. You can shut down the gate. We’ll be dialing back to send a gift through from Khatun Emmagan.”

“Acknowledged, Major Sheppard. Shutting down the gate.”

Ronon gestured for John to follow him away from the gate. Indicating the men clustered around the ring he said, “They can see to the supplies. Khatun is waiting for you.”

John hesitated. “Don’t get me wrong, Ronon. I’m sure you mean everything you’re saying. It’s just that you’re asking me to leave my gate open with unknown people going through without standing by to make sure everything is above board. I’m a soldier. I can’t do that.”

Ronon smiled. “I thought you might feel that way. You’re not soft, Sheppard. That’s good. There may be hope for your people yet.” He leaned back against one of the laden pallets. “We’ll wait.”

~*~

John was torn between curiosity and horror. The reflection staring back at him looked foreign, exotic. His eyes were dark, heavily lined with kohl making them seem enormous. Teyla instructed his ‘handlers’ to strip him down to the skin. They’d stood him on a raised dais and stepped back, bowing low when Teyla stepped forward. He felt a nearly-irresistible urge to cover his groin with his hands, only the small frown on Ronon’s face told him to be still.

Teyla slowly circled John, stopping every so often to reach out and lay her hand on his hip, run her fingers up the hair on his thigh. She spoke softly to a woman making notes as she made the circuit. Finally she stood in front of John, her attention on his cock. She stepped up onto the dais with him. Teyla placed both her small hands around his cock and balls, smiling at John’s shaky intake of breath.

“You have no foreskin,” she said. She rubbed her fingers over the sensitive head. Sensing his embarrassment at his reaction she smiled up at him. “It is a compliment to me that I can arouse you, John. Do not feel embarrassed. It is what I want.” She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked the length once, twice. “You are well endowed for someone so slender. Excellent.” She murmured something else to her trailing assistant and stepped back.

“Margo will see to your wardrobe and your grooming. It would show me honor if you would maintain the grooming standards I prefer when you return to your duties on Atlantis. It will not be necessary for you to wear the apparel I will chose for you except at state functions. You will no doubt find them too revealing…your modesty is apparent. I would ask that you endure them for my sake. You will be representing me to the allied worlds of the Coalition. It is important that you remember that at all times.” She looked up into John’s eyes again. “Do you understand and accept this responsibility John Sheppard.”

“Yes, my Khatun.” John flicked a glance at Ronon. He indicated that John should kneel and John did so without hesitation. Sinking to his knees, his erection still standing proudly, he bent his head before Teyla.

“Very good, John. Very, very good.” She ran her hands through his unruly hair, sighing at the soft texture. “Go with Margo now. Go before I forget myself and take you before them all.”

Blushing hard, John rose to follow the little assistant out of the room. He kept his eyes down, hoping to avoid eye contact until he at least had some pants on. It seemed the Marines hadn’t been far off with their harem boy jokes. Jesus.

~*~

Meeting with Sumner after his week of _training_ was filled with frustrations on both sides. John tried his best not to give too many details of what that training entailed while the colonel felt it was vital that every last detail be documented in triplicate and sent to Earth.

“Major Sheppard. Welcome home. You don’t look any worse for wear.” The colonel eyed John warily. “I trust that the Khatun didn’t expect anything of you that would violate your duty to the mission.” It seemed to John it was more a question than a statement and treated it as such.

“No, sir. Khatun Emmagan had me in protocol classes most of the week, going through drills involving dinners and meetings with the other heads of the Coalition. It was like being back in boarding school. I think she’s afraid I’m gonna strafe some meeting with my P-90 if I’m not trained out of the impulse.” John sent his commander a lopsided smile. “I’m told I can be taught. I think she was surprised.”

Wisely, John left out the extensive course he’d taken in how to satisfy the desires of his new Khatun. The members of the purdah were divided by those who had a physical relationship with Teyla and those that did not. John wasn’t given a choice in which category he’d end up in. The night he’d been released from his teaching master Teyla had taken him into her chambers and given him further, extensive instructions with practical application to enforce the lesson.

John had seen stars. Twice.

Sumner snorted. “The pallets of grain she sent through are greatly appreciated. There’s enough supplies there to last a month or more. With the game you brought back we’ll be in good shape. What can you tell me about their set-up?” 

“The Athosians are living in an abandoned Ancient city. It’s not as large as Atlantis but it’s impressive. They don’t have the gene and I was careful not to engage any active equipment but I think we can use the therapy for negotiations later if you think it best.”

“Any power?”

“Yes sir, there’s a ZPM somewhere. Odds are they know that. If the therapy takes for them they’ll have a use for it but if not? We should be able to negotiate for it.” John hoped that was true.

Switching topics, he said, “Khatun Emmagan requests that I join her escort when the combined leaders of the Coalition meet in two weeks. She says it’s the largest of the annual meetings so there will be reps there from all over Pegasus. I’ll be expected to stay through the entire meet, so I’ll be gone about four days.”

“I’ll schedule you off world for the duration. Keep your eyes open, major. We joined this coalition for intel and an assist against the Wraith. Find us both.” Sumner rose, gathering his laptop and papers. “In the meantime? See Beckett for your physical and meet up with Ford and get up to speed on what’s been happening while you were gone. We’ll have a full debrief at 1800. Dismissed.”

John saluted Sumner before heading out to find Ford. He’d put off Beckett for as long as possible. He hoped to keep the intimate details of his ‘training’ to himself. When the marines got a look at his new ‘grooming’ regimen he’d get enough ribbing. No need to add to it.

~*~

“He’s fine. No physical injuries, just some minor hair removal.” Carson concluded his report and sat back in his chair. Grinning cheekily at Sheppard he added, “He certainly has enough to spare.”

“Hair removal?” Sumner asked. “That wasn’t in your report.” He swiveled to spear Sheppard with a look.

John cleared his throat. “The Khatun doesn’t care for excessive body hair, sir. It was her request that I do some…manscaping.” He flushed, running a hand over the nape of his neck. “She didn’t ask for much removal, all told. She wanted it to be something I’d be willing to maintain.”

“Manscaping.” Sumner frowned. “And will she be _looking_ at this manscaping, Major?”

“Apparently, sir.” John shifted. “The outfit she wants us to wear is sort of…sheer. Sir.”

“Sheer.” Sumner fought a battle to keep the smile off his face and lost. “So, you’re like an extra from “101 Arabian Nights”?”

John sighed. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

~*~

Finally freed from the debriefing John decided to hide in his room until he could control the urge to blush whenever someone spoke to him.

The week on Athos had been…interesting. Teyla had objected the amount of hair on his body but had been free with her praise for the other aspects of his appearance. The small amount of trimming she’d insisted upon around his groin was something he could easily maintain. He was happy she hadn’t wanted him to shave his chest.

The costume he’d been dressed in later was nearly enough to make him return to Atlantis. Like a page out of Aladdin, he’d modeled the sheer harem pants and jeweled belt for Margo. She’d laughed at his embarrassment, slapping his hands away from where they sought to cover what the sheer fabric left revealed.

“You belong to the Khatun. Let her see what she claims.” She laughed again, straightening his spine with a touch. “The others will all be dressed the same, you know. You can hide behind Ronon.”

Teyla swept into the room. Lesson remembered, John dropped to his knees.

“You delight me, John. You are destined to be one of my favorites, I swear by the Ancestors.” She held out her hand to him. “Rise and be equal, John. We are not formal while on the hunt. When we return to the city we will adhere to protocol but you will no doubt pick it up without a problem. Ronon has agreed to guide you should you find yourself at a loss.” She looked over his body, taking in his appearance. “Yes, the grooming done is sufficient.” Nodding, she circled. “While in my company I will wish you to wear the face accents Margo showed you. Do you feel confident that you can reproduce the look on your own?”

“Yes, my Khatun.” Eyeliner. It was a flashback to his early teens.

“Then return to your tent and don whatever apparel you feel in sensible for the hunt. We will join the others soon. Report to Ronon for further instructions. Any game you are able to take down will be yours to bring home to your people.” She smiled. “When you return in two spans time, you will bring me much honor at the Convocation. I am bringing much of my purdah but you will act as my consort for the event. You will sit with me and all will see how beautiful you are. The warriors of the City of the Ancients have been a source of much speculation among the People. Now they will see with their own eyes that your people do not hold themselves above the People. It is good. The time has come to deal the Wraith a death blow. Together we can do this, John. You will be instrumental in the battle to come.”

“Yes, my Khatun.” Consort. Harem boy. Warrior. Sumner was going to love it.

~*~


End file.
